Bellossom
|} Bellossom (Japanese: キレイハナ Kireihana) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Biology Bellossom is a primarily green Pokémon with circular blue eyes and red markings on its cheeks. It has two bright red flowers on its head and green and yellow leaves around its waist that resemble a skirt, all adding to the appearance of a hula dancer. Bellossom's petals are said to be more beautiful the worse the it evolved from smelled. When it rubs the petals on its head together, it creates a pleasing sound. Bellossom does not possess feet; in the anime, its center-most leaves bent as it was getting ready to spring, suggesting that it uses its leaves as substitutes for feet or legs. However, the Pokédex does classify it as a biped. Bellossom is often seen dancing and chanting. In particular, Bellossom dances when cloudy weather persists, or when the heavy rainfall season ends and it is drawn out by the warm sunlight. It lives in . In the anime Major appearances Bellossom's first major appearance was in Flower Power. A girl named Bailey had a pair that she wanted to be able to a dance, but one of them was having trouble with the somersault that the dance required. In Whichever Way the Wind Blows, there was a meadow in which Gloom evolved by collecting sediments of either Leaf Stones or Sun Stones that blew in the wind. The and Bellossom were feuding in that area. A Bellossom under the ownership of Noelle appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. A Bellossom under the ownership of a female appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!; Chespin wanted to give it a flower, but it refused its request. A Bellossom appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances Bellossom first appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Bellossom was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Two Bellossom appeared in The Grass Route. One belonged to Ephraim's parents and another belonged to a participating in the Grass Tournament. Bellossom were dancing in a grassy field and Togepi joined in, in the episode Houndoom's Special Delivery. Three Bellossom appeared in 's dream in Sick Daze, dancing and singing. Bellossom was in a garden that Ash's Bayleef ran off to in Turning Over a New Bayleef. Multiple Bellossom also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Three Bellossom were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Three Bellossom were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. Multiple Bellossom were among the feuding Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. from I Politoed Ya So! had some Bellossom in her cheerleading squad. Several Bellossom were among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. Three Bellossom appeared in the wild in Hatch Me If You Can. Several Bellossom were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. An injured Bellossom appeared under the care of in A Bite to Remember. A group of Bellossom were found in a field by in All in a Day's Wurmple. A Bellossom was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A 's Bellossom appeared in Win, Lose or Drew! competing in the . A Bellossom appeared in Arriving in Style! under the ownership of a Pokémon Stylist competing in the Hearthome Collection. Two Bellossom made a cameo in the third Pokémon movie, Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Bellossom appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day! under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the Contest. Bellossom also appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, as few of the many wild Pokémon who live in Crown City. A Bellossom appeared in The Island of Illusions! as an image. A group of Bellossom also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Bellossom appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Bellossom appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. Two Bellossom appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. Multiple Bellossom also appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic! in Ramos' ranch. A Trainer's Bellossom appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, and rescue Princess Bellossom of the Flower Kingdom from Prince Sudowoodo of the Stone Kingdom in Pikachu and Clefairy's Heroic Tales. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bellossom debuted in Murkrow Row when helped Joey get his bag back; it was one of the Pokémon in the bag. In Irked Igglybuff and Curmudgeonly Cleffa, a Bellossom ice sculpture was one of the many sculpture Pryce made in his gym. In Bringing up Bellossom, Erika owns a group of Bellossom who presumably help her in flower arrangement. One of them battled Pryce's during the Gym Leaders' exhibition matches at Indigo Plateau. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Bellossom will use its to put any nearby opponents into a deep sleep. As Bellossom stays on-screen for longer than most Pokémon, this gives the thrower time to power up a smash move. It is also available as a trophy. Trophy information "From time to time, these beautiful flower Pokémon will gather in numbers and perform an odd sort of dance to call out the sun. While in the midst of this strange exhibition, their petals brush together to create a peaceful and soothing melody. A Gloom will only evolve into a Bellossom if it's exposed to a ." Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bellossom makes a return appearance in Brawl, once again using its to put opponents to sleep and leave them vulnerable to attacks. Trophy Information "A Flower Pokémon. After spells of cloudy weather, Bellossom will gather to call out the sun by performing a dance. When exposed long enough to the sun, the leaves on its body will spin around. . Its main specialty is poison attacks. Also, Bellossom will close its flowers when sleeping." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Bellossom returns as a Poké Ball summon, once again using to put opponents to sleep. Trophy information NA: A Grass-type Pokémon, Bellossom evolves from Gloom, losing its secondary Poison type. It also gets smaller. It's most common to find Bellossom in tropical climates, grouped together and dancing. In Smash Bros., the Sweet Scent from Bellossom can put even the most hardened fighters to sleep. PAL: Two unusual things happen when Gloom evolves into Bellossom: it gets smaller, and it loses its secondary type, Poison, becoming a purely Grass-type Pokémon. These Pokémon are most commonly found in groups in the tropics. Here, the more damage fighters have taken, the longer Sweet Scent keeps them asleep! Game data NPC appearances : In the Special Episode Here Comes Team Charm!, a Bellossom appears before the Southern Jungle, attempting to convince Team Charm that there is no treasure in the Boulder Quarry ahead, but Team Charm proceed with their exploration anyway. This Bellossom is later revealed to be a disguise of , the guardian of Limestone Cavern. Pokédex entries |} |} - the stinkier the better. At night, this Pokémon closes its petals and goes to sleep.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Defeat a after defeating any Trainer in under 25 seconds in Challenge Mode}} |} |} |area=Springleaf Field}} |t=FFF|area=Evolve ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area= , Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Hippowdon Temple}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Flower Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: Bellossom Appears}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Generation II-V Generation VI Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'}} By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|*}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25||'}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=044 |name2=Gloom |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=182 |name3=Bellossom |type1-3=Grass}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * In its artwork, and artwork made earlier, Bellossom's body is shown with a blue color instead of its usual green. This color is similar to that of its evolutionary relatives and its Shiny color in Generation II. * Bellossom is the only single-type Pokémon that evolves from a dual-type Pokémon (thus the only Pokémon which loses its secondary type upon evolution). * Bellossom shares its with and . They are all known as the Flower Pokémon. * In Generation II, Bellossom could not learn from TM36, despite its pre-evolutions being able to do so. This was fixed starting in Generation III. Origin Bellossom may be based on a and a dancer. Judging from its body structure and Pokédex entries, it may also be based on a bell. Name origin Bellossom is a combination of bella or belle (Spanish and French for pretty) and blossom. It may also involve bell. Kireihana is a combination of 綺麗 kirei (pretty) and 花 hana (flower). It may also involve 鈴 rei (bell). In other languages and |es=Bellossom|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Blubella|demeaning=From , , and possibly |it=Bellossom|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아르코 Areuko|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=美麗花 / 美丽花 Měilìhuā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Beautiful flower" |hi=बेल्लोसोम Bellossom|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Беллосом Bellosom|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Blubella fr:Joliflor it:Bellossom ja:キレイハナ pl:Bellossom zh:美丽花